Stranger
by djkats3
Summary: Random Bonnie story


**I don't own nothing**

**Bonnie standing in the middle of a room blindfolded hands tied behind her back. The only senses she can trust right now is her hearing, she hear someone walking close to her that making her heart beat million time fast but she won't let the person in the room see that.**

**"Jeremy is that you?" Bonnie said bravely. No one said anything but Bonnie can feel someone was smiling behind her back.**

**The stranger was in front of her she can smell the stranger, the stranger smell woodsy,minty, and alochol.**

**"Come on Jeremy I know its you, I know what you smell like" Bonnie said again no one said anything.**

**The stranger lift Bonnie face so the stranger was looking at Bonnie at eye level so can he can see the beauty in Bonnie face. The stranger can see Bonnie shaking that made him smiled.**

**Then The stranger lean and kissed her on her left made Bonnie stop shaking but he can hear her holding her breath for a second. He want to know what she thinking then he kissed her right cheek.**

**Bonnie felt the kiss on her cheek it was soft like cotton candy , she didn't care if his breath smell like alochol she like it and she want more of it ,but she not going to tell the stranger that definitly now its not Jeremy.**

**The stranger was looking at her lips wonder what they taste like. He lean in kissed her lips just what he excepted her lips to taste like cherries and sugar. He want some more but he not going to tell her that then he walked away from her.**

**Bonnie liked the kiss she didn't realize it was over till she felt wind across her lips she was disappionted but she not going to tell him that. She getting mad because she want to know who this stranger doing this to her.**

**Then the stranger pick up the plate of covered chocolate covered strawberries walked back to Bonnie. He pick one of the strawberry off the plate and trace the strawberry around Bonnie lips letting chocolate running down to her chin, then Bonnie ate the strawberry.**

**Bonnie thought that was one hell of a chocolate covered strawberry she had a long time , she feel like a mess having chocolate on her. She trying to clean some the chocolate with her tongue but she felt the stranger kissing her again but this time its more intensity she can feel his tongue inside her mouth only can taste was chocolate yet feel the cotton candy softness of his lips she was getting a sugar high off this kiss she just want take off tie behind her back and grab the stranger doesn't care about blindfold she doesn't care who making her insane she just want to hold the stranger while they make love to one another.**

**The stranger was enjoying Bonnie sweeteness of kissing he was also going through a sugar high. He picked up Bonnie took her his bedroom. He put her down in the of the room untie the rope that was behind her back but grabbed her hands before she grab the blindfoled from her face . He put her on his bed tied her hands to the bed rails**

**Bonnie was so mad but yet so turn on by the this a tear fell down her face. She felt the stranger kissed her tear away then started to kiss her lips again this time this kiss was soft yet passion it made Bonnie moan Bonnie want to know what else what this man packing so she wrapped her legs around the stranger. She was thinking what great behind this person has but also a great kisser too.**

**The stranger working his way down to her neck he start working on her left side it was soft and longing then he switch side where he became rough again that made her moan she either moan because she was in pain or she was enjoying it . The stranger realized it was for pleasure because Bonnie told him don't stop. Of course the stranger is who he is, he gave her a little suprise on her neck .**

**Bonnie felt the stranger left her neck and working on her chest pass her breasts to her naval she can still feel his kiss through her shirt. Then he pull her shirt up and starts kissing her naval she was so turn on by this she didn't feel him cut her shirt with scissiors.**

**The stranger was so shock she didn't wear a bra but amazed how beauiful her breast is he didn't want to go straight to her breasts even though they were tempting but he start kissing her in the mouth again this time he start rubbing her left breast soft gentle which its making her mad he can see that cause Bonnie likes it rough because that make her powerful he gives her what she want. He grip her breast rough making her eyes rolled back of her head , her legs gripping around the stranger again but this time a lot stronger**

**The stranger can't take it anymore he slide down to her jeans and her panties but stop his temptation so he walked away. Bonnie was getting nervous because their was no one touch her she need that touch like a crackhead needs crack. Bonnie trying get lose from the ropes but she feel the stranger losing the ties grabbing her hand and leading her to a different room.**

**This room is colder than the room she been to but this room smell like something spicy like cinnamon, something sweet like Honey, and then flowery like roses , whatever this room is she like the aroma of it.**

**The stranger walk to Bonnie and knee down to put one of Bonnie foot in the tub while holding her waste . Before he got up from the floor so he can get her other foot in tub he kiss her stomach that made Bonnie weak to her knee. The stranger hurry up and grab Bonnie before she fell on her face and put her in tub gently.**

**Bonnie was in her own little world till the stranger start to wash her back she can get use to of this treatment but now she want to know who the stranger is.**

**"Can I finally see who the one that made my knee weak" Bonnie said. Again the stranger didn't say anything but pull her blindfold off. Bonnie was speechless to found out who it was but she come to realize this man all this to her she might as well finish the night together and it will be their own little secrect beside that hickey on her neck.**


End file.
